Boneyard
Find Children spy in the Followers Fix the hydroponic farms in Adytum More... |part of =New California |sections =Adytum Downtown Library Fortress Warehouse |factions =Blades Followers of the Apocalypse Gun Runners Regulators NCR (2241) |map marker =''' Boneyard''' |map name =LAADYTUM.MAP (Adytum) LABLADES.MAP (Downtown) LAFOLLWR.MAP (library) LAGUNRUN.MAP (Fortress) LARIPPER.MAP (warehouse) }} "City of Lost Angels" The Boneyard, also known as Angel's Boneyard after it became one of the states of the New California Republic, is a city upon the remains of Los Angeles, named for its devastated skyscrapers, reduced to their metal "skeleton", and for the skeletons of the dead that littered the city after the Great War. Background The majority of the inhabitants of L.A. who survived the nuclear blasts died in the ensuing weeks and months due to radiation poisoning, disease, famine, and violence. The city itself was ravaged by fires and aftershocks by the massive concentration of atomic explosions, with places such as Orange County on the outskirts being left as craters. Some inhabitants took shelter in the demonstration Vault, and eventually most of them emerged in 2092, founding the Boneyard. Many of them were the founders of Adytum, a fenced section in the suburbs of the old Los Angeles. Some, however, founded gangs, like the Blades and the Rippers. In 2155, the Master learned the location of the L.A. Vault, conquered the inhabitants and set up operations there, and the human cultists began to use the Vault as their powerbase. Eventually, a monumental building known as the Cathedral was constructed above the Vault. The Cultists thus became known as the Children of the Cathedral. Of those that remained in the Vault, most became the Master's servants and members of the Children of the Cathedral. Those that left could be part of almost any organization in L.A. In the 2150s, a pack of deathclaws appeared in the Boneyard, taking over the base of the Rippers. In 2159, Jon Zimmerman, the town's mayor, hired a band of mercenaries known as the Regulators to help protect Adytum from the deathclaws and the odd random attack by raiders, who by 2161 were in control of Adytum. By 2189, the Boneyard became one of the states of the New California Republic and Adytum became known as New Adytum. Many, during this time, also began to refer to the Boneyard as the Angel's Boneyard. As one of the largest cities on NCR territories, it was a natural choice for many organizations to place their headquarters. Thus, by 2281, the Boneyard is host to the Republic's Reserve and the Follower's Boneyard Medical University among many others. As the NCR now has control over the Boneyard, it has become much more stable, with multiple, but nowhere near all, buildings rebuilt, redecorated and renovated. However, Razz suggests it is not the best place to grow up, indicating the NCR still has much work to do, likely revolving around super mutants, ghouls, raiding gangs and large amounts of radiation. Location The Boneyard can be found one square west and seventeen squares south of Vault 13. Layout The Boneyard is divided into five sections. Adytum Directly to the southeast, in what was once called Lakewood, lies Adytum, one of the most important settlements in the Boneyard. Lakewood used to be in-land before the war, but the nuclear devastation wrought upon the city caused flooding and destruction of the coastline. The result? Adytum is a coastal settlement. In 2241, after the Boneyard became one of the states of the NCR, the Adytum was renamed the New Adytum. Downtown Downtownはnightclubの本拠地です。 2161年には、Blades とその友人たちが住んでいました。 Fortress On the eastern outskirts of the city, near where the city of Whittier once stood, lies the Gun Runner factory, where they first settled as small-time weapons manufacturers around 2161. Library The former Los Angeles Public Library lies in Culver City, on the opposite end, home to the Followers of the Apocalypse, a peaceful community that migrated into the city sometime before 2161 and settled in the library, dedicating themselves to spreading enlightenment and preventing war. By 2281, they established a Medical University within city limits and are single-mindedly dedicated to spreading knowledge across the wastes. Warehouse Between Downey and Norwalk lies a destroyed warehouse, that was once home to the Rippers, before deathclaws wiped them out and occupied the building as their lair, becoming a scourge on the area by 2161. Related quests *Exterminate the deathclaws *Kill Razor *Get weapons for the Blades *Free Adytum from the Regulators *Guard the caravans * Become a Blade * Deliver package from the Gun Runners * Deliver Locket for Romero * Rescue Jason Zimmerman * Stop the Gangs from attacking Adytum Notes * The NCR dollars found in Fallout: New Vegas all have Angel's Boneyard printed on them, suggesting that the money may be printed there. * The background music is City of Lost Angels, which has been later used for Ghost Farm and Golgotha. * The West-Coast field offices of Vault-Tec were located somewhere in the Los Angeles area, and a Vault-Tec demonstration Vault, which was not part of the Vault Experiment, was built there. * Caesar was born here, his father died when he was two years old and after, his mother became a Follower of the Apocalypse. He also joined the Followers of the Apocalypse later in his life. * It is not known what the canon outcome of the Vault Dweller's adventures in the Boneyard is. The only available piece of information comes from his memoirs: I found many enemies, and a few friends, in the Boneyard. I killed when necessary and learned more about the nature of my true foes. It is not known for certain, however, whether he did uncover the assassination of Zimmerman's son by the Regulators and their attempt at putting their blame on the Blades, and whether he freed Adytum from Regulator rule, it's possible that the Boneyard joined the NCR under the control of Regulators, after the Vault Dweller was fooled into killing the Blades. ** Though, he must have killed the deathclaws since the Gun Runners in Fallout: New Vegas are the result of expanded business, no longer impeded by the creatures. They'd however have attacked him if he turned the Blades hostile. Appearances The Boneyard appears in Fallout and is mentioned in Fallout 2, Fallout: New Vegas and the Fallout Bible. Gallery BoneyardCathedralView.png|The Boneyard seen from the Cathedral Fo1 Followers background.png|Boneyard background used for talking heads See also * Ending cutscenes for the Boneyard de:Boneyard en:Boneyard es:Cementerio fr:Cimetière hu:Boneyard it:Il Boneyard pl:Gruzy pt:Boneyard ru:Могильник uk:Могильник zh:埋骨之地 Category:Boneyard Category:Fallout Bible locations Category:New California Republic Category:Fallout: New Vegas mentioned-only locations Category:Fallout towns